A Selfish Beast
by Victorygin
Summary: "Aren't vampires able to thrall victims? Or did your personality get in the way of even that? Judging by the state of this place...you don't receive many voluntary callers." It came out more as a statement than a question, coupled with a faint nordic accent. Whoever this one was, she had traveled far. Moira/Mercy fic


"It's unusual…for an immortal to call upon one such as myself." The succubus purred, sitting on the Vampiric elder's desk in the quiet and dimly lit laboratory.

Moira had been leaning against a machine in the vast hall, idly swishing her half-empty wine glass when the misleadingly angelic succubus just...appeared. There was no puff of acrid smoke, no flash of light or demonic flame. Moira narrowed her eyes as she took in all this information. This was a powerful one. What was she getting herself into?

Living among mortals for so long, it was more often than not that Moira O'Deorain considered herself a scientist first, and a vampire second. Those here in had Oasis long since cast aside the pretty notions of faefolk-something Moira considered convenient in her current position. It made disposing of bodies-or rather, dry husks-easier. There was evil in the world, and while many fae had their hands in it, humans loved to blame each other when science became their new god.

But the years had worn on, and science progressed to the point that Moira could easily explain away her lack of aging, at least for long enough to take on a new identity and find a new home. She had no coven, a wanderer by nature. Sure there were days when she missed the misty plains, the gentle scent of sea salt on the fjords that overlooked endless blue against the stark green of the lush mountains...But the world changed slowly, and people remembered for longer now. It would be years before she could return to the lands that birthed her.

Moira returned her gaze and her attention to the undeniably alluring beauty that stretched and sprawled in her mahogany desk. It wasn't her finest moment, but the scientist had been careless, not draining the blood of her colleagues, or sampling from the blood samples in the lab, and being far too busy to go out and find a stranger to leech off of, she had reached a point not felt in years: She was hungry. Fae were rare in Oasis, and Moira was the type of woman who would never settle for less than the best. Succubi too were paid in a currency different than coin. They fed on the pleasure of those they bedded. The work was its own reward in a way, and an incentive on both sides to make the night memorable.

"Aren't vampires able to thrall victims? Or did your personality get in the way of even that? Judging by the state of this place...you don't receive many voluntary callers." It came out more as a statement than a question, coupled with a faint nordic accent. Whoever this one was, she had traveled far.

Moira cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise. "I requested a demon of pleasure, not criticism. I get enough of that from my benefactors."

The demon laughed, it was quiet and yet managed to echo off the walls in an otherworldly chime. "I can tell. So, shall we begin?"

In a rush, she was upon Moira, hooved leg moving between Moira's thighs as she turned and leaned the taller one against the desk. She had a strength beyond her stature.

"So soon?" Moira smirked, but her hands were already playing with the leather that encased her meal. "Why...I don't even know your name. Such a pretty, dangerous thing you are...What did hell write for you?" Her long-nailed fingers ghosted the cheek of the other, catching the shudder of excitement that the pleasure demon couldn't contain in anticipation for what was to come.

"You may call me Angela...Although most call for mercy well before I am done with them." Angela replied in turn, an evil glint in her eye as she attempted to regain dominance in the situation, if not in word then in action; leaning into Moira's touch and feeling the heat grow between them.

Chuckling, Moira easily turned the tables, pinning Angela against the desk with one hand at her neck, looking down at the tantalizing treat splayed before her. "You're a chancer, young one-Where are your wings, Angel?

Flames shot out on either side, and the couple were surrounded by blinding white and gold. They were magnificent, feathered flames that curled and caged them, Moira leaned down, unafraid, as she pressed their bodies closer. In kind, Angela wrapped her legs around Moira's hips, pulling her closer. Lips just teasing the shell of Angela's ear, Moira whispered in a low purr,

"I won't drain you, but I wish to taste you...The sweat of your skin, the ambrosia of your lips, the honey that drips from your cunt and the blood of your veins, angel...I will take everything and own you for this night so that you think of me when you take new lovers. I am a selfish beast, little one. Do you accept my terms?"

The demon's fate was sealed when she whimpered at Moira's words, but there was no fear in her eyes, only anticipation. The air between them became saturated the scent of her desire as the flames melted away and Angela gave up her power, clutching at the dark silk that hugged Moira's hips. Her scream rang out as Moira sunk her teeth into Angela's neck, hot mouthwatering blood slashing forth for Moira greedily lap up. The thrum of her partner's heart rang in her ears as bloodlust consumed her senses. It was a taste like no other, as alluring and addictive as the woman who's pained whimpers quickly turned to pleasure filled moans. Moira's venom was quick, acting like an aphrodisiac, spreading throughout Angela's body.

"P-please…" She begged, sweat glittering like gold against her skin as Angela struggled against the clasps of her bodice. She was wearing far too many layers, now she needed to be free! The blood loss was making her light-headed, but no less willing to do whatever Moira desired of her.

Moira took pity on the desperate woman, pulling away just long enough to tear away the leather that hid Angela's lovely body from her. Angela gasped, moving to do the same for Moira, but she backed away at the last minute, tuting at her desperate prey.

"Ah ah ah…" Moira licked the blood from her lips before pulling away her clothes and tossing them far enough away that they would not get stained. Blood was terrible to get out of clothes and difficult to explain away to colleagues.

Angela reached for Moira's panties instead, the only barrier left between them. "Let me…" She begged, her pleasure and excitement doubled because she felt them both. "It's my duty, is it not? Let me break you down until you feel what I feel."

After a pause, Moira moved to her chair, sitting back into the plush dark leather. Her eyes burned red, so recently sated but hungry for more. "Well? Idle hands are the devil's workshop."

"Not this one's…" Angela dropped to her knees before the elder vampire, hands on the other's thighs and slowly climbing up with a kiss here and a lick there.

Resting one leg on her shoulder, Angela found the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She pressed her lips there and Moira allowed her head to lean back with a sigh, enjoying the gentle teasing of the other, only to jump with a startle as teeth clamped down on the crease between her leg and center. Angela smirked up at her, all sense of innocence gone as she gave Moira's leg a hickey.

"For you to remember me by." was all she said, playing with Moira's underwear; pulling it tight to see the shape of her.

"tú leanbh iomlán…" She growled, but the arousal was painted clear as day across her panties for Angela to see. Moira leaned back, spreading her legs further with one hand tangling into Angela's pitch black hair. Her patience was growling thin, but the succubus didn't plan on teasing her any further.

Burying her nose into her panties, Angela took in her scent in all its glory. Heady like wine but with a touch of copper. It was unlike anything Angela had tasted before, but she couldn't get enough of it, panting and lapping until the underwear was thoroughly drenched.

" Genug davon!" Losing her patience, Angela left the lace in tatters.

Her tongue delved deep between Moira's folds, groaning as the vampire's pleasure shot through her senses in kind. Moira tried to maintain her composure, but her body could not lie to the Succubi's attentions, quite skilled with her tongue as her horns poked at Moira's shuddering stomach.

Moira watched her with hooded eyes, panting slightly as she ground gently against Angela's eager mouth.

"Yes…" She hissed, "Ah...right there, my angel…" Moira worried her lip until it was red and swollen, drawing ever closer to that precipice she had only visited by her own hand in at least ten years. The succubus could sense this, and it only fueled her to work harder.

Angela only moaned in response, pursing her lips around that tiny shuddering bud that forced a heady guttural groan from Moira, thighs clamping down around the other's head with such force that, were it not for Angela's sturdy horns, her head would have surely been crushed. Jerking her hips, Moira could only ride out her orgasm. Angela dug her nails into the vampires thighs, lapping up that strange sweet until Moira was clean.

Moira watched her pull back, panting with slick on her lips, flushed golden sweat glimmering on her body, and a single bead of blood dripping from her neck and traveling salaciously between her heaving breasts. Wordlessly, she slid from the chair, covering Angela's body with her own to stop the blood in its tracks, licking the essence of her body away in an almost affectionate manner, before landing on the Succubi's swollen lips. Moira tasted herself there, and Angela sucked on the copper that stained Moira's tongue. Stroking her back until the vampire sat up, Angela was used to providing a more simple comfort to her clients but certainly didn't expect to with this one.

Nonetheless, there was a loneliness that she caught in Moira's eyes that only made itself known in the afterglow of their tryst. Angela didn't know whether she chose this ageless life, or if it was forced upon her. Perhaps it had been Moira's decision...but not one that took into account just how long eternity could be. Angela leaned in to kiss her once more but was stopped with a finger on her lips by Moira.

"Enough of that now." She said in a rather clipped tone, already having regained her breath and the thick of her accent receding into its usual neutrality. "I think we both got what we wanted out of this. It would be a shame for anyone to overstay their welcome.

Angela watched in mild shock as Moira stood up, naked as the day she was born and apparently completely unbothered by it before striding over to her clothes and putting them back to rights.

"Yes...and what of my clothes?"

Are you ever truly dressed?" Moira returned, "Aren't your clothes more an aspect of your being than something physically differentiable? Don't think I didn't notice how quickly it all turned to ash once it was separated from your body. I'll have the staff clean it up by morning."

Just as she suspected, Angela was leaning against her desk once more when Moira turned around, completely dressed in the same risque apparel she first appeared in.

"You're no fun at all, are you?" Angela huffed playfully, if not slightly disappointed. "Well if you should ever require my services again…"

"I'll perform the ritual as before and get a randomly assigned pleasure demon to tend to me."

"No," Angela sidled forward with an air of determination. She held up her hand and a silken handkerchief draped itself across her fingers in a flash of flame. Upon it was a more detailed set of ritual directions, but at the bottom was a phone number. "Rituals are fine and all...but not quite so practical. Call this if you want to pick up where we left off."

She smiled sweetly as Moira took the handkerchief, who blinked in mild surprise. But when she opened her eyes again, the Succubus was gone. After a moment, Moira got ahold of herself, chuckling and taking up the glass of wine and finishing it off.

"That changes my thinking."


End file.
